


Perceptions

by dridri93



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dridri93/pseuds/dridri93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am the Serpent.<br/>Worldeater,<br/>Lokisson,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptions

Perceptions

I am the Serpent.  
Worldeater,  
Lokisson.  
I slink through the deeps,  
My coils encircle the world.

I am the Serpent’s Sire.  
Kingkiller,   
Liesmith.  
I twist words with a silver tongue,  
My people believe me mad.

I am Jormungandr, of Midgard  
though Asgardian by blood,  
still cast out as monstrous by my grandsire.  
(and i am so, so very vengeful)

I am Loki, of Asgard  
and my image  
has overcome my self.  
(and i am burdened with glorious purpose)

Together, We are Ragnorak,  
Ending of all things  
And beginnings anew.  
(fate is a cruel mistress)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are well-loved. :3


End file.
